


It's only you.

by goblib



Category: Dickensian (TV)
Genre: Fluff tbh, M/M, very short like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblib/pseuds/goblib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Very short fanfic in which Arthur is upset, as usual, and Compeyson want's to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only you.

Meriwether Compeyson entered the small room in which he and Arthur Havisham lived together. The first thing he noticed was Arthur, sat on the very edge of their bed. He was crying, and couldn't be bothered to wipe away the tears rolling down his face. As he slowly took off his outerwear, he began to question what was wrong with Arthur, who was refusing to give him an answer. Compeyson then sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist. “Arthur dearest, please tell me what’s wrong.” he said, in a voice close to a whisper. Arthur shook off Compeyson’s arms and sighed. “You! I saw you kissing Amelia. You've never kissed me like that. Why are you doing this? It hurts me to see you kissing her with so much… passion?” He crossed his arms and refused to look at Compeyson, there was a hurt look on his face, if he had somewhere else to go, he would have left that second. “I-I love you, but you always kiss my sister with such meaningfulness that it doesn't seem like you really do love me.” He finished, more tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Compeyson rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head. “Arthur no… I've told you before. I'm doing it for you, for our future. We can move away after i’ve done what needs to be done, we can live somewhere, together and not have to worry about people finding out about us… I’ll get your rightful share of the brewery. Together we can prove your father wrong. I know it must hurt you, but please understand it’s you that I love. It’s only you. Please trust me.” his voice wasn't harsh. It was gentle and caring. Arthur turned around to face the taller man and looked up into his eyes. ‘S-Sorry… I just…” he began to say, before trailing off mid sentence.

Compeyson bent down slightly and placed a kiss on the top of Arthur’s head, before wrapping his arms around his chest. “There’s no need to apologise. I understand.” he said. Arthur hugged Compeyson back, resting his head on his shoulder. Moving as gently as possible, Compeyson moved to lie down with Arthur, double checking to make sure he was okay with it. The pair settled in a comfortable position, before pulling the duvet up to cover them. They were still in their normal clothes, and it was still quite light outside, but for now they couldn't care less. They lay there, in a warm embrace for the rest of the evening. As night fell, the two got changed into their nightclothes and returned to snuggling as before. Hours passed and slowly, Arthur got more tired, until he was practically asleep. It was then, just before he did fall asleep, that the small gap between them was closed. Compeyson leaned down and placed a kiss onto Arthur’s lips, which turned into a smile before gently kissing back. It was short, but wonderful nonetheless. Arthur repositioned himself, so his head would be laying on Compeyson’s chest. Their fingers were intertwined still, and they both soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ah this is so short but I hope you enjoyed it!!! I know it's not my best but I think it's still cute tbh. Also again, sorry for the ba title. I can't come up with titles.


End file.
